Sueño Y Cama
by Lallen
Summary: Los pensamientos de ambos al dormir uno al lado del otro.


**Sueño Y Cama**

_**Beware the Jabberwock, my son, **__**aquí no hay Lemmon.**_

_**(Ni subidas de tono. Eso es una novedad)**_

_**Vocaloid NO me pertenece**_

_**Summary: Pensamientos de mi pareja favorita en eso de despertar juntos. **_

_**Es decir: KAIMEI a raudales. Ah, y desde aquí les pido una disculpa a todos los autores a los que les he pedido que inserten esta pareja en sus fics. No dejaré de hacerlo, pero me disculpo con los que haya importunado.**_

_**Una historia que se me ocurrió en medio de una obra de teatro que fui a ver. Para colmo dicha obra no tenía NADA que ver.**_

**Kaito POV**

Esa noche, cuando regresaba para acompañarte de nuevo entre las sábanas, tuve la idea de mirarte dormir.

No sé por qué ni realmente si había algún propósito con ello. Sólo lo hice. Tal vez fue la suave paz que emanabas al dormir. Tal vez simplemente quería verificar que estuvieras soñando cosas agradables.

En primer lugar, al observar con mas detenimiento y atención tus facciones, tu rostro me pareció mucho mas hermoso que de costumbre. Dormías abrazada a la almohada, tus ojos estaban pacíficamente cerrados.

**Seguro tenías sueños dulces.** Hermosos, y dulces. O eso espero. Te veías contenta, te veías tranquila. Sobre tu frente caían desordenadamente dos de tus cabellos, que aparté suavemente para mirar bien tu rostro.

Tu respiración era como la de una niña pequeña, suave y casi imperceptible. Y vestida de blanco, que es el color del camisón que usabas esa noche, parecías un ángel dormida.

Una pregunta se formuló en mi mente, la de por qué te amo tanto. Lo gracioso es que no necesita respuesta. Enlistar mis razones sería demasiado largo. Porque para mí, eres **perfecta en todos los sentidos.**

Eres bonita, eres atractiva, eres simpática, graciosa, responsable, cariñosa, fuerte. Dormida es cuando más perfecta te veo. Pero es una perfección casi divina, no simplemente humana. Pareces más un ángel, una diosa, que mi hermosa amada.

Pasé mis dedos por tus brazos, por tu cuello, por tu rostro, celebrando en silencio poder hacerlo. Tu piel se sentía lisa y suave, pura y tibia. Entrelacé mis dedos con los tuyos, y noté como sonreías al sentirlo.

Tu mano se aferró a la mía con firmeza, te moviste un poco y musitaste algo que no pude oír con claridad. Te acurrucaste un poco más entre las cobijas.

Consideré que tenías un poco de frio, y te cobijé con el edredón. Sonreíste otra vez, y volviste a susurrar algo. Esa vez, te escuché perfectamente. _–Kaito…-_

Esa palabra, pronunciada por tus labios era como un agradable calor en mi pecho. Así, estoy seguro, es como se siente el **verdadero amor**. No hay otra forma de nombrarlo. Lo que siento por ti, no creo que cambie nunca. Y espero que no lo haga.

Te veías tan preciosa, en medio de las sabanas y cobijas, protegiéndote del mundo exterior. Eras como un tesoro encerrado en medio de pétalos de flor.

Sonreí, enamorado aun más _(como si fuera posible)_, y me incliné lentamente para besarte dos veces en la frente, antes de recostarme a tu lado y rodearte en un abrazo.

**Te necesito. Te amo.**

**Meiko POV**

Abrí los ojos aun cansada. No tenía ganas de despertar, pero ya lo había hecho.

En medio de tus cálidos brazos, tu cabeza recargada en la mía, nuestros dedos entrelazados tiernamente. _Ese fue mi despertar_. Me dolía bastante la idea de tener que interrumpir esa casi perfecta unión entre ambos.

Por eso, pese a estar despierta, me acurruque cómodamente en tus brazos y recargué la cabeza en tu pecho. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de dormir a tu lado es que en la mañana, al despertar, estás siempre a una temperatura agradable, y sobretodo, siempre estás ahí, tan **dulce**.

Por eso, cada día me parece más difícil hacerme a la idea de tener que levantarme y salir de esa _cálida protección_ tuya.

**Porque para mí, así es como se siente**. Me proteges, cuando me abrazas. No sé de qué, ni por qué, pero siempre lo haces.

Normalmente odio que alguien pretenda que necesito protección. Pero contigo es diferente, contigo es seguro, es cómodo, es cálido.

Eres muy ingenuo, creyendo poder protegerme. Pero me gusta que persistas en intentarlo. Tal vez no lo puedas hacer, pero aquí, en tus brazos y escuchando tu corazón latir, **lo logras.**

_Aun así, y con todo el dolor del alma, debo despertar y salir al mundo real._

Me incorporé lentamente, con intenciones de despertarte, pues ya era de día y había cosas que hacer, pero al verte musitar una protesta de no tenerme más en tus brazos, no quise hacerlo.

Te miré aun dormido. Parecías un niño pequeño, un bebé. Te veías increíblemente indefenso, casi escondido entre las sabanas y la almohada, como si el mundo exterior te asustara.

**Suspiré**, era una imagen muy agradable.

Te hice algunas caricias en la cabeza, como si fueras un niño pequeño. Te aferraste a una de las almohadas cerrando los puños.

_Entre nosotros, nos necesitamos el uno al otro._ Durante el día, yo llevo todo. Yo domino, yo protejo, yo cuido. Pero de noche los papeles se invierten. Me vuelvo _indefensa_, y necesitada de protección. De **TU** protección, más bien.

Pero en cualquier instante hay momentos neutros. Entre nosotros no es tanto de dominarse el uno al otro. Es de mantenernos en pie, **pues sin el otro no se puede**.

Sí, aunque no lo demuestro, yo te necesito mucho. Te necesito demasiado. _Necesito despertar junto a ti. Necesito que me abraces en la noche. Necesito que me ames. Necesito amarte._

O estar junto a ti, como en ese momento. Nuestros dedos entrelazados eran un símbolo de nuestra unión, o de cualquier cosa.

Mientras me levantaba, tuve que separarme de ti.

Pero no fue hasta que separé mi mano de la tuya que abriste los ojos, asustado. _–Me… ¿Meiko?-_

Contuve la risa. Lo habías musitado como si me buscaras desesperadamente, como un niño perdido en el supermercado buscando a su madre.

-Aquí estoy…- respondí, acariciándote la frente con gesto protector. Así debía comportarme ante ti. Así me comportaba siempre. Yo te protegía, y no al revés.

**Excepto, claro, en las noches, cuando los papeles se invertían.**

_**FIN**_

_**Atte: Lallen**_

_**Pd: Sí, ustedes, aunque no lo crean, lo leyeron: **__**NO hubo subidas de tono, ni referencias al embarazo**__**. Eso prueba que puedo escribir variado.**_

_**(Pero no dejo de escribir KaiMei porque si yo no lo escribiera… **__**¿Quien?**__**)**_


End file.
